Business Partners
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: After Sonny shows displeasure in Dev's decision to try and sell candy at school, Josslyn makes a suggestion.


**Business Partners**

**Summary: After Sonny shows displeasure in Dev's decision to try and sell candy at school, Josslyn makes a suggestion. **

**A/N: This is something I can see happening(the whole suggestion Joss makes to Dev about the candy. The fact that they had her there when Sonny disapproved of Dev's idea was telling. As was her saying that selling candy is legal).**

Josslyn Jacks saw the way Dev's face fell after Sonny left the room. He obviously hadn't expected Sonny to not like his idea. To say the least, Josslyn didn't get why her father and Sonny were so against the idea. Dev was obviously trying to earn his keep in his own way and he'd been so proud of his idea only for it to be shot down. She watched Dev begin to pack everything away dejectedly before she grabbed his wrist. "Wait!" She hissed as her fingers wrapped around it. "I've got an idea." She tilted her head to the stairs, before tugging him along to her bedroom. As soon as they were inside, she shut and locked the door and went to sit on her bed, knees tucked underneath her.

"Come on Joss. You heard Sonny. He and your dad don't like this idea." The boy told her, standing near the door with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He wouldn't look at her.

She rolled her eyes at that. "Honestly Dev. Just come and sit down. It's not like I bite."

Dev shuffled nervously before listening to her request and taking a seat across from her. He ducked his head once more so she wouldn't see the blush on his cheeks. "So what's your idea?"

Josslyn gave him a smirk. "Sonny and dad are afraid people would ask questions if _you _sold the candy. I don't think people would if it was _me."_

His head shot up and a smirk of his own curved his lips. "You mean you sell the candy for me. That's a brilliant idea!"

The blonde giggled, pleased by the compliment. "That way you can still earn some money. I mean, my mother owns a hotel and my father is a business man. People would just think that I was taking cues from them."

"But wait. What would I tell Sonny about the money I earn?" Dev wondered, confusion obvious in his voice.

Josslyn shrugged. "We can say that you earned money from helping run errands around down. Or helping me babysit."

"And you're really willing to help me with this?"

She nodded. "Like I said, selling small goods is perfectly legal and it's not as if doing this would hurt anyone. Besides, I saw how excited you were by the idea and how disappointed you were when Sonny was less than thrilled."

He couldn't help himself as he reached out to wrap his arms around her, chin resting on her shoulder. He could smell the apple shampoo she'd used that morning as she hugged him back. He forced himself to pull away from her embrace and hoped he wasn't blushing. "So, how big of a cut do you want?"

Josslyn bit her thoughtfully and pretending to think. "How about a forty percent cut?" She asked.

His eyes narrowed at the suggestion before he rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Okay. You've got yourself a deal."

She grinned prettily and held out her hand. "Shake on it?"

Dev took her hand in his, eyes widening as she leaned in until their faces were mere inches from each other.

"Pleasure doing business with you, partner." She told him playfully before disolving into laughter at the look on his face. "Now come on! We can go to Kelly's! I doubt Sonny feels much like cooking anyway!" She jumped off of her bed and hurried out of the room leaving him staring after her in stunned silence.

* * *

Dev watched as Josslyn helped Avery into a chair between them and pushed a coloring book provided by Kelly's toward her. He smiled softly as he watched the two. It was obvious how much the two sisters adored one another and it was a sweet thing to see. "Do you two know what you want to order?" He asked, standing to his feet to head over to the counter.

Josslyn gave him a grateful smile and nodded. "I'll have the BLT, onion rings, and strawberry shake. Avery will have chicken nuggets with honey mustard sauce, fries, and an oreo shake." She answered. "Thank you Dev!"

"Thank you, Dev!" Avery copied her sister, giggling up a storm and causing Josslyn and Dev to both grin.

He placed the order for their food and waited for their milkshakes to be done, watching Josslyn and Avery out of the corner of his eye, smiling as he watched Josslyn coloring with the younger girl, both their heads bowed over the paper. "Thanks." He said as the shakes were placed in front of him. He jumped a bit as Josslyn appeared behind him.

"I can take one of those." She told him, grabbing her shake.

The two walked back to the table and he placed the oreo shake in front of Avery before sticking his straw in his own chocolate one. "So Avery, I heard Donna came home today."

The little girl nodded energetically. "Uh huh! She's so little! I'm a big sister now!" She said it so proudly, giving him a wide smile.

Josslyn watched the interaction fondly, swirling her straw in her shake before taking a long sip.

"And I'm sure you'll be one of the best." Dev answered, exchanging a look with Josslyn.

They'd just received their food when the bell above the door chimed and two familiar voices filtered in. He could see Josslyn stiffen visibly, head lowering toward her plate. He frowned at that, confusion taking over. As he saw Trina and Cameron walk in, the former giving Josslyn a rather icy glare as she stalked past while Cam gave her a sad look. "Are you okay?" He whispered softly to Josslyn, reaching out to place his hand on top of hers on the table.

Josslyn met his eyes and nodded. "I'm fine." She answered. Her gaze flickered to Cam and Trina though and she felt as if she might cry. She blinked them back, not wanting to upset Avery with them.

Dev cast a look behind him and then suggested. "How I get us some to go boxes and we can eat our food in the park?"

The relief on Josslyn's face was palable and she nodded her head, mouthing a thank you to him as he stood.

Dev walked to the counter and asked for his boxes, looking at Cam and Trina as he waited for his request. He didn't know what was going on between Josslyn and her best friends, but it was clearly upsetting her. He contemplated asking Trina and Cam why they were acting like assholes but decided against it, not wanting to make things worse. He felt relieved when the cashier came back with the boxes and was about ready to turn and leave when he heard Trina call out behind him.

"It's funny how Josslyn was able to come to Kellys but she couldn't come and support Cam in court."

Trina's voice was colder than he'd ever heard it and he froze in his tracks, turning to look at the girl. He could see Cam nudging her gently and shaking his head and his frown deepened. He wanted to say something but his gaze traveled back to Josslyn who appeared nervous and he ignored the two and headed back to the table, helping put the food in the containers and slipping the boxes in the bag he'd been handed.

* * *

Josslyn stood and took Avery into her arms with ease and the three headed out, taking the shortcut to the park. They listened to Avery chatter about Donna and her excitement for all the candy she'd receive during Halloween before she eventually got full and huried off to play on the swings.

As soon as Avery was out of earshot, Josslyn turned her attention on Dev. "Thanks for getting me out of there." She told him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

He shook his head. "You don't need to thank me. Your my friend."

She smiled at him sadly. "It's just...Trina got mad at me today because she doesn't think I've been supporting Cameron during this entire thing with Franco." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "And I mean, maybe that's true. I've been so focused on dealing with my grief, Donna's birth, running into Nelle, school, and volleyball that I guess...I could've neglected him."

Dev shook his head. "If Cam feels that way he should tell you himself instead of having Trina fight his battles." He told her, hackles raised. The implications that Cam and Trina found Josslyn selfish bothered him deeply. The girl had spent months keeping secrets from her father and friends in order to keep him safe from harm. She'd done her best to ensure he had his story straight and get him acclimated to the American high school life. He knew how much lying to her father especially had bothered her, but she'd done it anyway. And she'd defended him. The way she talked about him as if he was some sort of hero after relaying the story of seeing him in the hospital with Wiley had made him feel good about himself, if a little bit embarrassed.

Josslyn stood to her feet and moved to sit beside of him on the park bench. She bit her lip in thought for a moment before she threw around his neck, burrowing her head into his shoulder.

He rubbed soothing circles into her back as they hugged for the second time today.

She pulled back from him and looked at him, blue eyes shining brightly. "You haven't even held Donna yet, have?"

Dev gulped and shook his head.

The blonde beamed at him before standing to his feet. "Come on. Lets get Avery and head on home."

And yet again, Dev followed behind her, helpless to not listen to her.


End file.
